Penny Rolling
|enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |voiced by = |image complex = Penny Rolling Square.png|Penny Troublemaker Square.png|Troublemaker |supervillain identity = Troublemaker |abilities = Intangibility }} '''http://avatartagg.tumblr.com/post/140141862658/ta-bob-roth-is-jss-producer-penny-rolling-is is Jagged Stone's agent. Appearance Physical appearance Penny is a slender, dark-skinned woman. She has purple pixie-cut hair and light brown eyes. Civilian attire She wears a black jacket with a silver buckle and zipper over a white t-shirt with a v-neck, black pants, and black shoes. She also wears a silver necklace with a green skull pendant, one sphere-shaped earring on her right ear, and wristbands: a red band on her left wrist, and black and pink bands on her right wrist. Personality Penny is very professional, helpful and hardworking, but she is also kind, thoughtful, and supportive. She helps to solve problems, usually disagreements between two sides, by looking over everything carefully and trying to find a middle point or compromise that satisfies everyone. She gives encouragement to Marinette, finds amusement in a misunderstanding that André Bourgeois has relating to her, and she puts on a good face with dealing with business partners, acquaintances, and teenagers. While usually nice, Penny takes on a serious, curt, or confrontational demeanor depending on the situation, like when she sternly demands to Vincent that he stops bothering and taking photos of Jagged in "Pixelator". Abilities As a civilian Penny is skilled in business communication, cooperating professionally and strategically with the people she works for. She represents Jagged Stone by finding ways to fulfill his desires, but she also knows how to deal with the interactions between Jagged and his manager Bob Roth. Relationships Jagged Stone Penny has a strong dedication to Jagged Stone as his agent. While aware of his eccentricities and stubbornness, she patiently works with him and helps to get him what he needs. She also understands his desire to be authentic to himself and his interests, but she makes sure to think about the business side of issues when he isn't as willing to think about it. Bob Roth Penny is more respectful to Bob than Jagged is, but she does her best to remind him of the artistic side of issues, including Jagged's style and decisions. She starts the discussion on asking Marinette to design Jagged Stone's album cover in "Guitar Villain", pointing out the design will be modern and it will be created by someone in Jagged's target audience in order to get Bob to comply. It's because of her intervention and professionalism that she keeps Bob and Jagged working together at Bob Roth Records, despite the two men not getting along well with each other. Marinette Dupain-Cheng When Marinette gives Penny the pair of shades she made for Jagged to give to him for her, Penny takes them and closes the door before Marinette can thank her. However, Penny treats Marinette better with more friendliness in subsequent meetings, smiling politely when giving Marinette a ticket to Jagged Stone's concert. In "Guitar Villain", she encourages Marinette to do her best when she is designing a cover for Jagged's album, and Marinette's final design pleases her. Vincent Aza Penny finds Vincent and his obsession with Jagged Stone greatly annoying and troublesome. When Vincent is caught trying to take photos of Jagged at Le Grand Paris in "Pixelator", without any hint of remorse, she angrily makes him get out of the hotel's lobby and threatens to break his camera if she ever finds him around Jagged again. While not recognizing Pixelator as Vincent, Penny appears annoyed when Pixelator knocks on the door to Jagged Stone's suite, suspiciously asking who he is before he pixelates her. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Penny's last name and Jagged's last name are a reference to the rock band The Rolling Stones. * In the episode "Pixelator", Mayor Bourgeois confuses her name with that of Jagged Stone's crocodile, Fang. Penny is genuinely amused by his mix-up. es:Penny Rolling pl:Penny Rolling ru:Пенни_Роллинг fr:Penny Rolling pt-br:Penny Rolling Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Future villains